Optical code scanners are used to read optical codes and the information encoded therein. Optical code scanners may suitably be combined with other apparatuses or systems that use optical codes. For example, an optical code scanner can be integrated with a point of sale (POS) terminal to read optical codes on items which are presented to the POS terminal for purchase as part of a purchase transaction.
An optical code scanner may suitably be operated in a pass-by mode where items are passed by the scanner for reading. Imaging based optical code scanners capture images from a scanning volume which is located above the optical code scanner and through which items are passed for scanning. The captured images are processed to identify and recover optical code data for any optical code that appears in the images. Imaging based optical code scanners process more data and thus take longer to read an optical code than laser based optical code scanners, however imaging based optical code scanners can read many different types of optical codes that cannot be read by laser based technology. Companies that use optical code scanners typically require high pass-by scanning speeds and are beginning to require optical code scanners that are able to read optical code formats not readable by laser based optical code scanners.